frostyflytrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Mey (alien)
A '''Mey '''is a species of technologically advanced aliens known for their shapeshifting abilities alongside molecular configuration. They mostly use molecular configuration on their own body to shape-shift in order to switch physical from one form to another. The biology of the Mey is very hard to understand, their unique ability is not traced from of their body, nor is it not controlled directly from their brain. They are made up of a completely unexplainable type of matter that can change itself into any other element while still having the ability to switch back as if it were linked to a higher unexplained force. Meys can make themselves appear to be another member of their species but could be easily identified, Meys can temporarily turn themselves into non-living things without dying or losing the ability to turn back to normal. Meys never have a permanent form, but they commonly like to follow the traditional style of being a rectangular flexible solid with a single eye-like shape at the front to identify their face. Their color may vary according to the environmental conditions, emotion, or energy. How Meys even live are extraordinary, instead of acquiring energy from eating food, they could just acquire energy from their surroundings by forcefully converting the molecules around them to become a power source, this breaks the laws of physics but they can somehow still do it. Meys have multiple home planets in their star system, but all originally came from the planet Meyonipen. Meyonipen’s surface isn't inhabitable nor is it traversable, the planet’s cubic shape forces the Meys to live underground where they can move around easily. A Mey can be birthed multiple ways, some Meys reproduce asexually, meaning they just split themselves in half. A Mey can never willingly produce another one of their kind out of thin air or else they’ll be left with a lifeless body with no power whatsoever, but can be controlled. Some Meys like the idea of producing eggs to they leave seeds of themselves that levitate around in the atmosphere until they hatch into young Meys. Both ways of reproducing are widely accepted. A young Mey starts off with a lot of knowledge about their surroundings with the help of their power. Their power cannot be harnessed that easily though since they need to be trained to use it. Young Meys mature very fast if they want, others like being young. All young Meys have one thing that fully matures adults have, they have one compact area that swims freely around their body that acts similarly to an animal brain. Adult Meys do not have a tight spot in their body for a brain since they use their entire body and the molecules around them as a way of storing memory and processors. Since Young Meys have an actual biological brain, they do not think arrogantly like every adult Mey does. Arrogance is a completely normal attitude towards anything for adult Meys, in children, this isn't seen very often. You could easily compare a Young Mey to how an average human thinks. Meys have a very distant history that they have not recorded and cannot recall since they aren’t sure if they evolved from a different species or have always been that way. For as long as Meys could remember, Meyonipen was once a spherical planet that had other life forms on it, the Meys’ rapid advancement in technology eventually covered the planet in objects until it was all organized into a cube. The live that once lived on their planet has been completely destroyed, this however did not affect the Meys since biodiversity is meaningless for a creature that can produce energy out of any other form of matter. Until now, the Meys have eventually run out of materials to create anything and hae run out of places on their planet to live on, they set off to inhabit every neighboring planet. Whether it could inhabit life or not was not a problem for creatures who don’t need water, oxygen or food, they just need molecules. Sometime after the Meys were colonizing other planets, they discovered another species living in their star system. They had similar traits and abilities to the Meys and could easily converse with each other. The other species identified themselves as the Ywes, they could also shape-shift but with the restriction of living things only, attempting to become a nonliving thing will cause death. Ywes are dependent on their surroundings and the other animals around them. Recently, they planet had become scarce and are running out of supplies for their life support. The Ywes told them about their problem and asked the Meys if they could help them by sharing some supplies to them. The Meys agreed seeing how they have so many and the two species became close for some time. Both the Meys and the Ywes have a monarch government that take control over their respective land, mostly only the royal families on both sides are the only ones who often meet up face-to-face with the other species. Over the years, they would hold meetings about shipping supplies to the Ywes and about how to prevent their problems. Sometime later, the Mey’s arrogant attitude acted up against the Ywes since they thought they could easily bring down the Ywes entirely to prevent any further complications about resources.